This invention relates generally to an electrodeless discharge lamp and, more particularly, to a discharge lamp which does not include an electrode within a lamp tube and which causes an excitation luminescence (or plasma discharge) from discharging gases sealed within the lamp tube with an externally applied high frequency electromagnetic field.
The electrodeless discharge lamp of the kind referred to has been subjected to research and development for providing to the lamp such features as being small in size, high in the output, and long lasting, so as to be usefully employable as a high output point source of light.